


Red again* (Português)

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Gerlonso Fics [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi veste vermelho novamente e isso traz algumas lembranças.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red again* (Português)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eles pertencem um ao outro ou assim eu acredito. Não ganho nada com as imagens e nomes deles, mas se quiser deixar comentários, eu aceito, não paga nada não.
> 
> Beta-reader: todos os erros são meus.

**Red again***

Xabi mirou sua imagem espelho. Vestia vermelho novamente e isso lhe trazia algumas lembranças.

Se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver o vestiário do Liverpool Football Club, com todos os colegas de time fazendo uma grande bagunça por ali, mas, principalmente, poderia ver Stevie, olhando para ele enquanto tentava não fazê-lo. Se olhasse para trás, até poderia ver aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios dele, que sempre estava lá, naqueles momentos.

Sergio tocou seus ombros e ele o seguiu, e quando estava a caminho do campo, ele imaginou se Gerrard assistiria ao jogo e se isso traria lembranças para ele também.

Mais tarde, quando ligou o celular novamente, a primeira mensagem que recebeu tinha o nome de Stevie:

"Eu adoro vê-lo de vermelho. Queria que você estivesse aqui. Sinto sua falta”

Ele sorriu feliz e satisfeito. Eles pensaram a mesma coisa... como sempre e ... ele sente falta de Stevie também.

  
**Fim.**

______________  
 _*Vermelho novamente._


End file.
